1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operator assisting apparatus arranged to assist an operator of an electric-component supply device including a plurality of component feeders and feeder support on which the component feeders are mounted at respective feeder-mounting positions. Each of the component feeders accommodates a plurality of electric components (typically, electronic components) of a specific kind, and is arranged to successively supply the electric components one after another. The operator assisting apparatus is arranged to assist the operator in performing manual working operations such as mounting or setting and removal of the component feeders on and from the feeder support, so as to avoid erroneous or inadequate manual working operations or improve the working efficiency.
2. Discussion of Related Art
To maintain such an electric-component supply device in an operable condition, the operator is usually required to perform manual working operations such as mounting and removal of a plurality of component feeders, and intermediate working operations in connection with the component feeders, which are performed during a time period between the moments of the mounting and removing operations of the component feeders. Conventionally, the feeder-mounting positions at which the manual working operations are required to be performed by the operator are indicated by respective identification numbers indicated on a display screen of a display device, or alternatively, the feeder-mounting positions are indicated by moving the feeder support so that the relevant feeder-mounting positions are aligned with an indicator arrow printed on an adhesive film bonded to a stationary structure. Thus, the operator is prompted to perform the required manual working operation at each feeder-mounting position indicated on the display screen or by the indicator arrow. However, there is a risk that the operator erroneously reads the identification number indicated on the display screen, or fails to correctly recognize the feeder-mounting position indicated by the indicator arrow, due to observation of the indicator arrow in a direction not parallel to the pointing direction of the arrow. In such events, the operator may not perform the manual working operation at the correct feeder-mounting position, for instance, may perform the working operation (mounting or removal of the component feeder or intermediate working operation) at the feeder-mounting position next to the correct position. This risk has been increasing with an increasing tendency toward a dense arrangement of the component feeders on the feeder support with a shorter spacing pitch of the component feeders.